


It Was Real.

by StalineBC



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, and sad, au-ish, but not really, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalineBC/pseuds/StalineBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers if you haven't played the game, but for the most part treat it like an AU. A little "What if?"</p><p>Also, sorrynotsorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Real.

“Solas!” She cries out.  
He stops, hands twitching over the orb hovering in the air.  
“Solas, what have you done?!” The pain in her voice knifes through him, and for a moment he wishes to go to her, comfort and hold as he had before. It feels like a lifetime ago. It _was_ a lifetime ago.  
“What needed to be done, Da'len.”  
He turns again towards the False Warden, preparing a final blow, but she stops him with a blast of ice. A warning shot. It barely misses him.  
“Don’t do this, please! I’m begging you!”  
“I have to!” He growled, feral. Red tendrils of magic emanate from the Foci, twisting up his arm. He flicks his wrist and Blackwall screams, blood curdling and long.  
“SOLAS!”  
“I am sorry, Ma Vhenan.”  
“They were your friends!” She motioned to Cassandra and Varric, bodies bent and burnt, barely recognizable.  
“They got in my way.”  
“We could have helped!”  
He laughs, a harsh and angry sound. No one could have. It was his burden alone. He needs to make her understand, he needs to help The People, to fix all he wrought. He needs…  
“Solas, I love you. Despite all this, I still truly love you!”  
He nods sadly, “As do I.”  
He must make it quick.  
Their eyes meet one last time, and she blanches, realizing what was about to happen.  
“It was real.” She whispers, and closes her eyes as the red wisps of magic reach for her.  
“Yes, it was.” He closes his eyes, too, and thinks of a happier time.


End file.
